


Meant to be

by Sciencefreak_writer



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, barchie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sciencefreak_writer/pseuds/Sciencefreak_writer
Summary: A story about Archie and Betty post season 4. It is told from Archies point of view. Includes events such as prom and graduation but also post high school.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Prom

**Author's Note:**

> My first published fanfic. So it still is a work in progress. English is not my native language. I am sorry for any mistakes that might be annoying.

Archie was sitting in his room. He was meant to prepare himself for senior prom. An event he has been waiting for since forever. A couple of years ago, he for sure would have said Betty and him would go through that milestone event together. Now he was not even sure if Jughead and Betty would join Veronica and him for Dinner before prom started. Veronica invited them to the Pembroke, but Betty came up with the excuse that they would have Dinner at Betty’s house or should he say their house as Jughead and Betty both lived there. It bothered him how close they were. How was he ever supposed to compete against that. He knew it was wrong that he had these thoughts and he also knew he should have probably told Veronica by now, but ever since Mr. Honey left town, Betty has ignored him completely and she has avoided Veronica, which he knew hurt her. Veronica was curious to what was going on, but she told Archie every time that she wanted to ask Betty what was wrong or just wanted to meet with her, she had so many excuses and was always in a hurry. He suspected Betty was doing that out of guild. He could understand why she was ignoring him, but Veronica was her best friend after all, and they had betrayed her. Archie kind of felt the same way about Jughead, but his jealousy was stronger for most of the time. Every time he saw Betty and Jughead together it broke his heart.

As he just finished getting ready and fixed his bow tie someone knocked at his door. “Come in” he said to let the person know that entering was alright. It was his mum. “Oh Archie, you look handsome.” Archie smiled at her. “Does it feel how you imagined it? I mean finishing that chapter of your life.” “I don’t know mum. Not quite sure if I’m ready to leave this all behind.” He was looking at a picture of Betty while saying that and his mum must have noticed as she stepped closer and put her hand on his shoulder. “You will not leave her behind. Betty is something that will always be with you. Such a love never goes away and is really rare. You know most of us aren’t that lucky.” Archie was a bit confused what was she talking about. He never told his mum about his feelings for Betty and all the history they shared. Mary recognized. “Oh Archie. Don’t you think I have not seen how you always look at her. That is something special. You never look at anyone like that. I just did not know if you figured it out yourself just yet.” A tear ran down Archie’s cheek and then he said “I have, but I’m too late and Veronica...” “You should let her know. Yes. But listen Betty and you, you will find your way to each other. Just trust the destiny. You both need to be ready for it.” Archie moved one hand to his forehead as he just felt his broken heart. He would be more optimistic if Betty did not make completely clear that she did not feel the same way. “Mum, Betty doesn’t feel the same way. There is no point.” “Son trust me. She feels the same way. She is just afraid. Give it time.” Now a smile formed on Archie’s face and he stepped a little closer and hugged his mum. Yes, he missed his farther. Always. But something good that came out of everything was that his relationship to his mum was better than ever. “Mum we have to hurry. The Lodges will be waiting for us.”

When the Andrews arrived at the Pembroke Veronica was already in front of the house to greet them. “Finally, what took you so long Archiekins. Hi Mrs. Andrews, nice to see you.” Mary smiled. “Nice to see you too. Sorry that was my fault. I got a little emotional.” Archie was thankful that his mum stepped in. “Yes, and we are sorry Ronnie, but we are here now.” She smiled and leaned in for a kiss, which Archie gave her but hesitantly. Veronica did not notice. He knew they should talk, but he did not want ruin prom for her, so he tried to make everything seem as normal as always, but it felt dead inside. He hated himself for doing that to Ronnie, but he could not pretend that she is the one for him anymore. How could he possibly tell her that it has always been Betty without hurting her. She deserved the truth. The dinner was filled with casualties and everyone was friendly. Archie was kind of happy when they finished the formal part of the dinner and were just hanging around a little bit longer before Mr. Lodge would bring them to the school. “I am really sorry that we could not have anyone over one last time, but unfortunately the Cooper-Jones house had plans of their own.” Mrs. Lodge said. Mary shortly looked over to her son, who tried to look as fine with it as possible. Will Betty ever talk to him again. “I am sure we can have them over for Dinner before we graduate. Betty was just really stressed the last couple of weeks. That will be over soon.” Veronica says. “Really did she talk to you recently?” Archie asked. “Oh, did I not tell you. I ran into her yesterday in the hallway.” “No, you didn’t” Archie responded with a slightly harsh tone, but Veronica did not seem to catch it. “Well I think you two love birds need to go. I will pick up the car and wait at front. Alright?” Mr. Lodge said. “Actually, I was thinking that I could drive us. We would bring you home before mum. Is that alright?” “Yes sure” his mum answered, and Hiram agreed as well.

Concluding from the last-minute change of plans, Archie and Veronica arrived a little late at school. The car park was quite busy, and a lot of people were already in the gym when they came to the entrance. Cheryl was coming in their direction. “Finally. What is wrong with you all? Will my dear cousin and Jughead be here anytime soon?” “They are not here yet?” Veronica asked confused and Cheryl was shaking her head in an annoyed mood. “She is so strange lately. What happened? Do you know something Cheryl?” Cheryl looked at Archie for just one second, but it was long enough for Archie to notice. Did she? Know something? Then Cheryl looked back at Veronica. “She and Hobo have been to a rough patch lately. She had uncertainties of her own and was a bit confused, but I think they managed that as they seem happier than ever.” “She had struggles with Jughead and did not tell me?” Veronica seemed hurt. “Did you know about that Archie?” Archie looked ashamed. Cheryl tried to indicate him something. “Well kind of yes.” Cheryl rolled her eyes. “Great” Veronica said. “If it is for any consolation. I pressured her to telling me what was going on. But you have to talk to her yourself.” Cheryl walked away afterwards. “She is my best friend. How did I not notice?” “You had your own stuff to deal with.” Archie assured her while getting really uncomfortable. “Yeah so did Cheryl and she noticed something was off.” “Don’t be so hard on yourself.” A feeling of guild hit Archie. How was he supposed to do this for the whole night? Part of him was relieved that Betty was not here by now. “Archie you are here. Great. Can I ask you a favor?” Kevin showed up in front of them. “Sure Kev. Everything.” Archie answered. “Can you perform something? Later? When we announce prom king and queen.” “Sure” Archie promised in certainty. He just got an idea. If there was even a tiny chance Betty felt the same way, she had to hear the end of the song. They were just about to enter the gym, when someone from behind yelled at them. “So, let’s get this party started” it was Reggie showing them his flask of rum. “Oh Reg.” Archie smiled at him and just at that moment someone appeared right behind Reggie.

It took Archie’s breath away. She looked so stunning. The most beautiful girl in the whole world. She had a green ball dress, which made her wonderful green eyes even more marvelous. Her hair was down and in its natural curls. She was just not made for this world. “Oh my god there you finally are. Betty you look gorgeous.” Veronica happily said. Betty smiled a little shy and then greeted her with a hug. “You too V. You look amazing.” “Thank you, B. Finally, someone is recognizing it.” Veronica said while looking judgmental at her boyfriend, who was still breath taken by Betty’s appearance and then blushed and so did Betty the moment she saw Archie looking at her like that. “Yes, you both look nice.” Jughead now said. “Want to go inside guys.” He asked and as Veronica nodded, Jughead took Betty’s hand and lead her onto the dance floor. Was that how the whole evening was going to be? Did he had to look at them being in love for the whole evening. About a half an hour later Jughead came over as Betty was standing with Cheryl and Kev. “I want to get some drinks. Do you want something to?” He asked friendly. “Yeah sure.” Archie responded. “I will come with you. I have to go and make phone call. Archie is that alright?” “Yes of course.” He answered absently. Then they both walked away. Veronica seemed to start getting annoyed at Archie’s behavior tonight, but what was he supposed to do. He decided to use the time and walk over to Betty. She would not run away from him with all these people around to watch. “Hey Betty. Want to dance.” A smile went over her face before she looked at Kevin. “It is ok. Go ahead. We will talk later.” She apologetically turned away from Kevin to face Archie again. “I would love to.” Archie took her hand and guided her to a free space on the dance floor. “You look beautiful today.” Archie whispered in her ear. “Arch. Stop it.” Betty warned him. “What? It is the truth. I am sorry.” He could see that she was blushing. “You look quite handsome yourself tonight.” She whispered playfully and now Archie was the one blushing. “I miss you.” Betty said with a much more serious tone. “Me too Betty. Trust me. Me too.” They just kept dancing as they both knew in that moment; they were feeling the same. It was just them and no one else.

After a while Jughead appeared again. “Hi, care if we switch again?” he asked looking lovingly at his girlfriend. Archie moved away and let him take Betty. Back to reality he thought and was looking for Veronica, but he could not see her. He decided to walk off of the dance floor and just wait somewhere for her to return. He just kept looking at Betty and Jughead and it was painful to see her that happy with him. With someone else. A few minutes later Cheryl approached him. “Did I just witness some longing looks there?” Archie turned around in shock. “What? No. I mean. What? I was not looking at Betty.” He said. “Did I say you were looking at Betty. But it must be true then.” He felt caught. Was he that obvious? “Don’t worry Archie. Your secret is safe with me. Betty told me.” “Wait what? She told you we kissed?” Archie was surprised. “What you kissed. So, this was much more serious then she said.” Cheryl said confused and shocked at the same time. And now Archie was even more disoriented. “What exactly did Betty tell you.” He asked. “Only that she had still lingering feelings for you. I talked her out of it and reassured her of Jughead.” “You did what?” Archie got a bit louder now. Was that the reason she rejected him? Did Cheryl give her an easy way out. “Archie I am sorry. I really am. If I had known that this wasn’t just a fantasy on her side and that something actually happened between you guys. I would have never…” “It is okay Cheryl. You were trying to help I guess.” She still looked apologetically. “Trying to help with what?” That was Veronica’s voice coming from behind Archie. “I was looking for you. Want to dance?” he was trying to deviate her thoughts. She smiled willingly, and they moved to the dance floor. “What was your conversation with Cheryl about? It seemed tempered.” “Nothing” the red headed boy responded. Veronica looked at him more carefully. She recognized something was off with Archie recently. Archie knew that, but he just hoped that she did not connect the points just yet. “Well. It was about Betty, right?” Archie felt his heartbeat rise and he started to sweat a little. He decided to just nod. “No need to sweat Archiekins. I talk to her tomorrow and will ask her myself.” The music switched to a slow song, which is why Veronica moved closer to him and they started to slow dance. As he was looking all over the dance floor, he found Betty and Jughead slow dancing a couple of meters away and he kept watching. After a while Betty’s eyes moved up and their glances met each other. They were both dancing with someone else but could not take their eyes of each other. In that second Archie knew. He knew that she was longing for him too and that the past weeks have not been so intense between them just because she felt save with him. As they were looking into each other’s eyes it was like looking into her soul. He saw everything. The pain, the guild, the connection, the love and the heartbreak. How could that hurt so much and be the best feeling at the same point?

After one slow song more the music changed to a more upbeat number. Archie and Betty both came back to their senses and focused on the ones before them. Shortly after Veronica recognized Betty and Jughead in the cloud. She took Archie’s hand and they walked over to them. They had fun. Danced together. Laughed together. Enjoyed the company. A couple of trashy pop songs later the music was turned off and Kevin stepped on the stage across the gym. “Now is the time you all have waited for.” He said. “Who did you guys vote for?” Veronica asked the group. “Jug and I voted for Cheryl and Toni. What about you guys?” “Yes, me too.” The raven-haired girl answered. Archie was absent again. With his thoughts focused at the next few minutes. He would play the song. In front of the whole school and this time Betty had to hear the whole song. She could not stop him here. “Archie. Betty asked us something.” Veronica said in a gruff tone. “Hm. Sorry what did you ask?” He was obviously not listening before and his girlfriend now started to get really annoyed. “What is wrong with you lately?” “Before I will announce these years prom king and queen. I ask Archie Andrews to join me on stage. Please welcome him with a round of applause.” Kevin interrupted them and the redhead was quite thankful for that. He did not have the nerves to argue with Veronica right now. “I am sorry.” He said then fought his way through the crowd to the stage. Everyone was applauding and some were screaming his name. As he arrived on stage, someone handed him his guitar over, and Kevin opened the envelope with the vote results. In this moment Archie realized that he forgot to vote. No wonder Veronica was mad. He was completely absent the whole night and only focused on Betty. Even though he did not want to ruin prom for them, he could not change the way he was feeling. “And this year’s prom king and queen and therefore our royal couple is…” Kevin paused for a couple of seconds and smiled. “Toni Topaz and Miss Cheryl Blossom.” The whole gym cheered, while Cheryl and Toni were welcomed on stage and then ceremonially crowned. “And our Riverdale star Archie Andrews will play for your first dance. Please make room on the dance floor.”

Archie started to play the first chords of the song and began to sing.

_There's no warning when everything changes  
You let down your guard and I saw something strange_

He looked up and directly found Betty. She was standing behind Veronica, but he only saw that in his periphery. Betty was the one he was looking for. Always. She seemed shocked and speechless.

  
_I thought, she's not made for this world  
And neither am I_   
_'Cause you make me wanna be  
Stronger than I am_

As he glanced at Betty, he could see tears forming in her eyes. She kept responding his glance with a breathtaking intensity.

  
_Maybe I'm reaching, misplacing a feeling  
There's no way to know but to try  
  
_

He was longing for his blond best friend. It hurt. As he saw the pain in her eyes, he just wanted to hold her and tell her. Tell her that everything would be fine and that he loved her. That he was in love with her for his whole life. That he finally realized.

_So, give me tonight  
I don't know much  
But I know this feels right  
So give me tonight  
If you carry the torch  
I'd follow the light  
I'd follow the light_

As he finished the song, he could see that Betty whispered something to Jughead. She was trying to handle her emotions. So, he would not recognize that something was wrong. Then she quickly walked out of the gym. Archie laid his guitar beside him and was attempting to follow her but was stopped by someone who hold his arm. “I think we need to talk.” It was Veronica and even though his heart was aching for Betty. He knew he had to talk to Veronica. She angrily pulled him out of the gym. It was a cold fresh breeze outside. Part of him realized what was about to happen and it made him sad. He never wanted to hurt Veronica. She was an amazing girlfriend. But she was just not Betty. There was no sign of Betty out there. The couple was alone. “Quite the performance you had there.” She said while crossing her arms. “Care to explain?” Archie went through his hair with his left hand. He knew he messed up badly. “Ronnie…” He started. “Don’t do that Archie Andrews. Don’t call me Ronnie.” Some tears were already running down her face and her voice sounded broken. “I’m sorry.” He said and he meant it. “Really you are?” Veronica asked ironically. “For what exactly? For letting me believe that song was for me? For letting me think you were glancing at me. Only for me to realize that you were staring at my best friend through the entire song.” She was crying and screaming. Archie could practically see her heart breaking in front of him. “For everything.” He simply said. “Did something happen between you two? Is that why she was avoiding me?” Archie could feel his guild boiling all over his body. What should he say? She deserved the truth, but he did not want to go behind Betty’s back. “Come on Archie. Tell me. I saw Cheryl’s glaze earlier, when I asked her about Betty. You were nervous. I am not stupid.” He felt helpless and then the words just left his mouth. “It was just one kiss and then Betty ended it.” Veronica’s eyes widened. “What did she end. I thought it was just one kiss.” Archie could punch himself right now, but he had to tell her. “We met at the bunker a couple of times. To figure out what all this meant.” “I can’t believe it. You are such a fool.” Her voice was much more stable than before. “I am sorry.” He repeated. “Archie. You not only kissed my best friend. You had an emotional affair with her. How can I trust you ever again? How do you expect me to forgive you?” “I don’t.” He simply said. He had to go through with it. Veronica seemed to get weaker as she now realized what he meant by saying that. It was over. “Listen. You don’t need to say anything. Just go.” She said with the last energy she had left. “I don’t want to just leave. Let me explain please.” She did not answer so he continued. “I was happy with you. And I loved you. I still do, but I just realized I was never in love with you. I’m sorry I really wish I was. It would make everything so much easier.” Veronica started to cry again. “You are such an idiot Archie Andrews. Do you really think Betty is going to leave Jughead? Never.” She cynically said.

Veronica could not stand anymore. She let herself fall to the stairs and was just sitting there. And Archie, Archie was standing helplessly beside her. Not knowing what to do. A while later Betty and Kevin came out the door. Betty looked at Archie and as her eyes caught Veronica sitting and crying on the stairs she knew. The red haired young man now came back to his senses and kneed in front of his raven-haired girlfriend. Or soon to be ex-girlfriend. “I should drive you home.” He said. Veronica seemed exhausted by the idea. Kevin and Betty stepped closer. “So, she knows?” Kevin asked. “What the hell. You knew too?” Her exhaustion turned into anger. Kevin glanced over to Veronica with a guilty glance. “Excellent.” The girl just summed up. Betty had been silent the whole time. She just focused on Veronica and Archie could see that her heart was broken. Now she cleared her throat and stepped in front of her best friend. Archie saw that she was scared to talk to her, but she had to. “Let me drive you home. I know you probably don’t want me too. But Kev drank something from Reggie’s flask and well I don’t think you want Archie to drive you or anyone else seeing you like this.” Veronica nodded as Betty and Kevin helped her up. “Kev can I have your car keys?” He pulled them out and all three of them guided Veronica to the car. When Betty had positioned her on the front seat, she closed the door and turned around to Archie and Kevin. “Kev can you tell Jug, that I’ll be back soon?” He nodded and stepped away to give Archie and Betty some privacy. “I’m sorry Betty. I really am.” He whispered. “It’s alright Arch. She had to find out. Can we talk later?” Archie agreed. “Okay I call you when I’m home.” Then she walked over to the driver’s seat, got in the car and they drove off.

As Archie came closer to Kevin, he had to ask how he knew. “How did you know Kev?” His reaction was a bit perplex, but he answered in a calm and soothing way. “I ran into Betty and Jughead, while they had a pretty serious fight. Afterwards Betty was emotional and down. She just needed someone to talk to. Someone who would not judge.” Archie was shocked. Did that mean that Jughead knew? How was he so relaxed around him? It could not be? “Jughead knows?” he had to make sure that he came to right conclusion. “Of course, he does. Why do you think they avoided you? Why do you think Betty went into ignoring you?” Archie was speechless. “That was Jughead’s demand?” he asked. “Yes, his condition to forgive her.” “I mean it makes sense. But I don’t understand his behavior towards me.” His head was spiraling with thoughts. “I guess you have to talk to him yourself.” Kevin resulted and Archie nodded. They went back into the gym afterwards. Even though Archie was not sure what he was even doing there anymore. The only person he wanted to be around was not there anymore and would meet with him later. He was not sure if he should look forward to seeing her or if he should be scared. After all it was Betty. It would not be going to be too bad he thought.

Archie was walking through the gym. The dance floor was already pretty empty most people were standing in groups. He saw Kevin talking to Jughead. After a few seconds Jughead turned in his direction, was straightly looking at him and walking towards him. He seemed furious and Archie started to get nervous. He had a feeling what was ahead of him. The moment Jughead arrived him, he already started to speak. “We need to talk. Now.” He demanded and moved directly to the exit of the gym. Archie had his doubts if he should really follow him but in the end he did. He was walking a few meters behind his best friend. He did not wear his beanie today. This is why he looked way more mature than usually. It was senior prom after all. When Archie exited the gym, Jughead was already standing outside awaiting him. He was enraged to be polite.

“So, it was not enough that you kissed my girlfriend. You had to perform a love song for in front of the entire senior class including your girlfriend?” Jughead nearly screamed. That is how mad he was. Archie did not know what to respond to it, because he knew Jug was right. There was nothing calming to explain his behavior. He knew being honest was the only thing he could do. But afterwards Jughead would probably never talk to him again. “You know about everything?” Archie asked to make sure he would not deceive Betty with anything he would say. “Yeah. I know you kissed, and I know you met in the bunker a couple of times.” “Why have you been so nice to me tonight?” Archie wanted to know. Putting everything into concern, Jughead’s behavior was confusing. “I figured Veronica did not know by the way she acted recently. Inviting us to dinner and stuff. To be honest. I thought as long as you still were with her, you would not be hitting on Betty. But turns out you did not care.” He said much calmer and reflective. “But trust me. I wanted to punch you many times.” “That I cannot hold against you.” Archie responded. “So. Explain it to me Archie. What was going through your head?” The read haired was hesitating. Should he really tell him? It would destroy everything. On the other hand, the situation already exploded. It was a mess and Jughead deserved the truth. He deserved an honest explanation. “Alright” Archie said. “I know this is going to destroy the last chance of reconciliation and you are going to hate me even more for this.” He paused and carefully looked at Jughead. It was impossible to read him at this moment. He was just standing there, starring at him and waiting for what was going to come. So, Archie continued. “I love her.” Jughead laughed in disbelieve. “You don’t even know what love is.” “Jughead. I always loved her and more, so I’m love with her. Because of her. I know what love is.” Jug’s mood changed. “You are serious.” He realized that Archie was completely honest about his feeling. “But you know she choose me, right?” He then asked. “Yes.” Archie shortly responded. “So, what was all that shit with the song about. Why ruin everything else?” Jughead asked. Archie briefly thought about his next words. He rubbed through his hair. “I am sorry Jug, but I think she has feelings for me too and I’m going to fight for her.” Jughead’s mood changed and he got really mad again. The inevitable happened. He punched Archie. Directly in the face. It really hurt, but he deserved this one. “You are unbelievable. Of course, she feels something for you. It is based on nostalgia.” Blood was running all over Archie’s face. It was streaming out of his nose. “That is what she wants it to be and you really want to believe that.” Archie said surer than he actually was. He got punched again. Archie did not fight back. “You are delusional. Seriously.” Afterwards Jughead walked away and Archie was left alone in the dark cold night outside the gym.

He was thinking about driving home as the night was obviously over for him, but he decided to do one last stroll through the school hallways, recess area, the cafeteria and finally the football field. Everything was filled up with memories. The thing they all had in common was that they were somehow connected to Betty. He remembered the first football game sophomore year. He had just rejected Betty. He could still punch himself for his selfishness back then. He had a black eye right beneath his left eye and she lovingly had caressed it. His fingers now went up to that exact same spot and tears were forming in is eyes. He took a deep breath and was ready to get home when someone’s voice appeared from behind. “Drowning yourself in memories Arch?” It was Betty. He turned around and looked at her for a little while. She smiled as she was walking closer in his direction. “What are you doing here?” Archie asked once she was finally close enough to have a conversation with a normal sound volume. “I only found a parking spot behind the bleachers. I saw you on my why to the gym.” The red-haired boy looked guilty in his best friends’ eyes. The only one of his closest friends, who somehow would still talk to him. At least at the moment. But also, the most important one. “You are not angry at me?” He asked. She immediately rolled her eyes. “Arch…” she said softly. “We both messed up. It is not your fault alone. I wanted it too you know.” “You wanted what?” Archie needed to know about what exactly she was talking about. He was a little confused. “To kiss you, to meet you in the bunker and so on. You know what I’m talking about.” She was nervous and Archie was especially curious about the so-on-part, but he was not sure if he should ask. “Yeah, right.” He just responded. They were standing in front of each other for a little while. Quietly. The silence was not uncomfortable, but something was lingering between them. “How is Veronica?” Archie finally said. “She will be fine. I think she needs time, but we will be good. She told me I’m still her best friend.” The blonde beauty answered. “I’m sorry Betty. I did not want to go behind your back, but she just figured it out.” “Arch, really, it’s okay. I told Jughead too you know.” She looked at him a little guilty. “I know.” He said while pointing at his face. That’s when she realized that he was beaten up. When she was reserved before, she completely let go of that once she saw. Her left hand reached out to his face and her fingers touched his wounds. Just like she did sophomore year. “Oh my god. We need to take care of this.” She sounded really worried. “It is alright. I can do that.” “Please don’t argue with me. I’m not letting you out of my sight like that.” She really seemed to care. Betty took his hand and guided him to the school, into the hallway and to the girls’ locker room. Once they arrived, she let him sit on the bench while she grabbed some towels out of her locker and made them wet a little at the sink. “Was that really Jughead?” She asked when she returned to him and softly cleaned his wounds. He just nodded. “Unbelievable.” She said in distraught. “I deserved it.” Archie responded, because he wanted to make her feel better. He could see that she was in pain and confused. “You should go find him.” He continued. “No Arch. You don’t deserve that, and he went home. He wrote me.” “Oh.” He just responded while carefully looking at her expression. Their eyes met and they were intensely gazing at each other for what felt like forever. Only a couple of centimeters separated them from each other. From being together again. Betty moved a little closer but, in the moment, when Archie wanted to do the same to close the gap between them, she came to her senses. She cleared her throat. “Yes. I have to take Kev and Fangs home. And I guess I’ll walk from Kev’s place.” Archie was in disbelief. She acted like nothing happened. Like they did not just had this moment. Like they did not almost kiss. It almost happened again. She could not deny that. Or could she? Was he overanalyzing? He was angry. How could she make him feel so stupid? “Seriously Betty?” He said in a more tense tone. Betty seemed surprised by his reaction, but she immediately understood. “I’m sorry Arch.- “she took a deep breath. “I don’t know what happened just now.” Archie shook his head. How could she pretend that this did not mean anything to her, but he was not going to push her. He made himself more than clear. How he felt was out in the open. If they were going to talk about their feelings again. It had to come from her. So, he pushed his thoughts down. “Then, you better go looking for Kev and Fangs.” She nodded and got up. “Yeah. You are right. Are you able to take care of this yourself?” She asked. “Yep. No worries.” She smiled at him one last time and then left the room. Archie had the suspicion that she did not really want to leave him, but he kind of pushed her. Once, the door shut behind her. He led his head fall against the locker wall behind him. He could punch himself. Here she was, right in front of him. Taking care of him. Being close to him and he had to destroy that moment. After a while he decided to finish cleaning his wounds and face. What a night he thought. How could so much happen in just one night? He was just on his way to his car when he saw Betty, Kev and Fangs stroll over the car park. Betty seemed a bit overstrained with the situation as both boys were drunk. He hesitated for a couple of moments but then stepped in to help her. “Take them to my car. It is just a couple of meters away.” He screamed over to her. “Yes, I think that is better.” She seemed thankful. “I’ll drive you guys home. They can pick up the car tomorrow.” Betty positioned Kev at the backseat while he was babbling. “You are going to be good parents one day.” “Sure, sure.” Betty responded. Fangs was already sitting on the other back seat. And Archie was just getting on the driver seat. “Your wedding will be beautiful.” Kevin kept prattling. Archie’s and Betty’s eyes met in the driving mirror and they both blushed. When they arrived at Kevin’s home Mr. Keller helped Archie to get Kev and Fangs out of the car and in the house while Betty was waiting in the car. Once Archie was back, they immediately drove home. They stayed silent during the whole drive and by the time they arrived it got overwhelming uncomfortable. When Betty loosened up her seatbelt and turned to leave the car, Archie stopped her by holding her arm. “Wait.” He whispered.

They were sitting in Fred’s old truck beside each other. They both did not know how to start this conversation, but they also knew they had to have it. They could not keep on acting like that. The tension between them grew stronger and stronger. Minutes passed without any notion from either of them. “Your song was beautiful.” Betty finally started the conversation. Archie looked at her, but she could not respond to his glance. She seemed scared. “It was for you.” He whispered while still intensely looking at her. She still did to return his gaze. She started to shake. “I can’t keep doing this. It hurts.” She said and tears started to roll down her face. “What?” Archie asked. She looked outside the window and did not respond. Archie put his hand on her leg. “Betty look at me. Please.” She turned her head towards him. She looked miserable. “It was not just nostalgia and safety.” He could see that she was fighting with herself and the words were not easy for her. “What was it then?” he had to know. Her eyes moved up and she was shortly staring at his lips before meeting his eyes. It was short enough for Archie to realize. She was sad and Archie just wanted to hold her. So, he loosened his seatbelt and moved closer to her. He put his arms around. Her head just fell onto his chest and he laid his head on hers. She was crying and he held her. They sat like this for a long time as neither of them wanted to let go of the other. “You’re leaving for the Naval Academy sometime after our graduation your mum told me.” Betty said out of the blue. “Yes.” Archie responded while robbing her back slowly. She pushed herself away from him. It felt empty once she left his arms and he only realized after a few seconds that she only did that to look at him. She grabbed his hands. “I’m going to miss you.” She said while a tear was rolling down her cheek. “Me too Betty. You have no idea.” They were looking at each other again. Archie was the first to move closer and this time Betty leaned in to close the gap between them. Their lips touched and what started out as a careful kiss turned into something so much more passionate. They both could not pull away from each other.

After a while Betty moved away first. Archie was looking at her. Trying to read her. To figure out what she was thinking. “We can’t do that.” She said. “Why? Explain it to me? Because of Jughead.” She shook her head. “Archie, you are leaving.” “Is that really the reason?” Archie asked. Betty did not answer. So, he continued to talk. “Betty. I love you. I know it now. I have been in love with you my entire life.” She was shaking but once the word left Archie mouth, she was completely calm. She moved closer to him and leaned in for another kiss, which lasted even longer than the first one. She was the first one to pull away again. “I’m in love with you too, but I’m still with Jughead. I love Jughead too.” She paused, while Archie just watched her. “I don’t know what is wrong with me. Every part of my body screams for you. My heart aches for you. But we can’t Archie. Not now.” In this moment, Archie understood what she was saying. He understood her inner conflict and he understood that she needed time. She was not ready. Not ready to be with him. The same as he was not ready in sophomore year. He softly wiped away the tears on her face and took her hands, carefully looking at her. He knew he had to choose his words wisely right now. To make his point perfectly clear. He knew her behavior and choice right now had nothing to do with him or her feelings for him. “I have faith in us Betty. I know what I want now. More than ever and I can wait, because I know one day you will be ready for us. For this. You will allow yourself to be happy.” Betty started to smile. It was a sad smile, which said more than a thousand words could say. “Thank you, Arch., I love you.” She said. “I love you too.” And in this moment, they both knew that this was forever. They kissed one last time before they parted ways. Betty left the car and walked to her house. Archie was watching her until she reached the front and entered.

_She loved him too. Even more so. She was in love with him._


	2. Graduation and Goodbyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it.

Betty pretty much went back into avoiding Archie, which was something that he had expected. She also was still pretty much dating Jughead, and it was frustrating, but she had told him that she also loved Jughead. Archie knew she did not decide against him and for Jughead. She had just decided that the timing was wrong. As Archie was leaving the morning after the graduation ceremony, which was just around the corner, he had something prepared for Betty. Something that would remind her of how much he loved her and that his feelings would not change. No matter how much time would past until they paths would cross again. After realizing that Betty has always been the one for him, Archie knew in all certainty that he could never love someone the way he loved her. She was his safe place. She was his home. She was his destiny even though he had to wait for it to happen. He wrote her a long letter and recorded a couple of songs that she could here whenever she would feel lonely. He pulled the letter out of the box he had prepared for her. There were also a lot of pictures leading all the way back to kindergarten, which Archie mindfully had picked, in it. He opened the letter to read it one last time. To make sure he was not missing anything.

_Dear Betty,_

_The day finally arrived. A day that I never saw coming. The moment that we have to part ways. You have no idea how much it hurts me to say goodbye to you. To our childhood together. But I also know it is not really a goodbye for us. Because you will always be a part of me. I will carry you with me and someday our destiny will bring us back together. Even though you are not seeing it yet (or maybe you are), we are meant to be. I wish you much fun and success at Yale. I know you will rock it. Take everything in and keep me updated. Please don’t be a stranger. Finally, I want you to know. It has always been you. I was too dumb to see it or too scared to let it happen. I was afraid I would lose you if it did not work out. Now I know, we will always need the other, and we will never lose each other._

_I love you Elisabeth Cooper. That will never change. I am so in love with you. But I know I have to let you go. I am looking forward to the day when we see each other again and you are coming back to me._

_I will call you as soon as possible, but I think we both will have to settle and adjust to the situation first._

_Love,_

_Arch_

_P.S. I recorded my songs for you. They are all about you. I never had the guts to tell you. You will find the records with the lyrics in this box as well._

He was quite happy with how the letter turned out. He never was much of a poet, but he thought the result was pretty good. Writing songs was something he enjoyed and it was something where he could tell his feelings in such pure ways. He put the letter back into its envelope, then in the box and closed it. He had to get dressed for graduation. His blue and gold colored gown robe was already laying on his bed. His mother picked it up this morning. She was so proud of him and happy that he decided to go to the navy. It made Archie feel good that his mum was relieved with his education choice. He himself was still doubtful if the naval academy was really what he wanted. It initially was an escape of his feelings for Betty and now he knew it was something he had to do to move forward. To move on. To be worthy. When he finally pulled the gown robe over his button-down shirt, he walked downstairs to greet his mum. He carried Betty’s box with him. Once he arrived at the kitchen, where his mother was preparing some food, she turned around to face him. “You look stunning. Your farther would be very proud.” Archie smiled. “What’s that in your hands?” She asked with her eyes pointed at the box. “I have to ask you a favor.” He said. “What is it? Sure.” She affirmed him, that whatever it was, she would do it. “This is for Betty. Can you give this to her, when she leaves town for University?” Archie asked. “Of course. But don’t you want to do it yourself?” Archie shook his head. “I won’t be here, when she leaves, and I want her to get it at that time.” His mum nodded and then smiled. “I hope, one day you will get her. You deserve her.” She assured her son, who smiled and then fondly hugged her.

When they arrived at school, the football field was already loaded with people. The Lodges were standing in a group with Alice Cooper and FP Jones, which by the looks of it, should be strange, but it was not. Archie could not see Betty, Jughead, Veronica and the others of his group. He was sure they were somewhere close by. They arrived just in time, because shortly after Archie got at the student body seats the ceremony was about to start. He sat next to Reggie and Munroe. Some people did some performances, a reinstated Mr. Weatherbee hold a speech and afterwards the student body present Cheryl Blossom stepped on to the stage to say a few words.

“As I stand here in front of you. I am filled with happiness and pride. We did it.” She looked in the audience and smiled. Archie was looking around to find Betty. She was sitting two rows in front of him slightly more to the left side. The chair next to her was empty, which is where Cheryl must have sat as the person sitting on the other side was Toni. Jughead sat next to Betty and Kevin and Veronica were sitting directly behind them. “Three years ago, I would have never spent one thought on graduating. I was on the bottom. But thanks to some people here in the audience today. My friends. I made it. This really is a bunch of special people.” She was looking at Toni and others sitting in the group and then to Archie. “Now our time has finally arrived. The time to spread our wings and leave this place. Live the next chapter of our life and chase our dreams. I know some of you will achieve incredible things.” At the corner of his eye he saw someone turning around and when Archie turned his head to have a better view, he saw it was Betty. She was smiling at Veronica and holding Kevin’s hand for a short second. When she was looking up to move back to her former posture, her eyes met Archie’s and they locked immediately. Cheryl’s speech was just a noise in the background now. They were glancing at each other for a moment. Captivated in the moment. Forgetting about everything else that was happening around them. When Kev waved in front of Betty’s eyes, she came back to reality and turned back to the front and watched Cheryl again. Archie graced at Betty for a little bit longer and then also focused on the speech again. “Do not hold back. Reach for the stars. Try out everything you want to try and even if you fail at least you do not regret never doing it. So, my final words today are: Class of 2020, Congratulations. You passed high school.” When she finished anyone was applauding and cheering.

Archie was the first one to pick up his certificate. Many people were supporting him. He looked at his mum and smiled just shortly after he got it handed over to him. He could see that Betty was clapping and cheering for him too, while Jug was sitting next to her with no emotion. He proudly applauded for Betty as well when she picked up her high school diploma. She was waving at her mum and her mouth formed the words “thank you. I love you mum.” towards Alice Cooper. Everyone was cheering for her. Kevin, Veronica, Cheryl and the Cooper-Jones household were giving her a standing ovation. These little moments he could observe between Betty and Veronica probably meant that they were fine. He was pretty sure and happy about that. They were best friends after all, and he knew how important that friendship was for both girls.

Archie was walking to his mum after the ceremony ended. On his way to her someone suddenly stopped him by grabbing his arm. It was a familiar scene. When he turned around, he saw it was Veronica. “Congratulations on being accepted to the naval academy. Archie.” She immediately said. “You too. Getting into Bernard, you know.” He responded a little cautious. “It’s alright Archie. I’m still processing this, but I’m not mad anymore.” Archie smiled relieved “That is great. Thank you.” “Your welcome. She is my best friend. I get what you see in her.” Veronica admitted and laughed a little weirdly. Probably because she did not know how to act around him or how to handle the situation. He could tell it was still hard for her. “So, when do you leave?” she asked. “I’ll catch the train tomorrow morning.” Her eyes widened “so soon? Does Betty know?” “I’m going to tell her, but she knows that it is soon.” He answered. Just not how soon. “If we do not see each other.” He paused. “I wish you the best.” “You to Archie. You to.” Veronica said. They were standing in front of each other not really knowing what to do next. It was awkward. Then Veronica finally spoke. “So, that’s a goodbye then? I take it you’re not going to Cheryl’s thing later?” “Yeah I have to get up really early.” He answered and the raven-haired girl nodded. “Then I guess. It is a goodbye.” She moved closer and made an effort to hug him. He leaned in and whispered “Goodbye, Ronnie.” They parted ways afterwards. It was really over. His first real relationship with Veronica and high school.

Shortly after Veronica left, Archie decided that it was time for him to go home. He did not want to hang around school any longer. Being lost in nostalgia. Mary had to run some errands, so Archie walked home by himself. That is when it hit him. This was probably the last time that he was walking through the streets of this town for a really long time. It was his home. He grew up here and most of the people living here, he knew since he can remember. It was hard leaving all of that behind. Munroe would take care of the youth center, which was a relieve for Archie. He knew that he would come back to Riverdale one day and it was nice to know that there was something waiting for him besides his father’s construction company. Mr. Keller was still in charge there. Archie had everything planned and figured out before his departure. Everything but saying goodbye to the love of his life. That was by far the hardest part. And it was still coming. When he arrived at home, he went to the garage to jam a little for the rest of the day. He ate dinner with his mum and then walked up to his room. There was still a little to pack up until the next morning and everyone was at Cheryl’s graduation thing. So, there was not much to do. He watched out of his window and his eyes locked on her window. How many meaningful moments they experienced here? No one but them could ever understand the meaning of the moments shared in that exact spot. The longing. The glances. The desire. Conversations that happened without talking and a lot of phone calls while sitting at the window when they were younger. So many memories.

Once Archie had finished pretty much everything, he had to do for his departure the next morning, he paid one last visit to El Royal. His own gym and youth center. Munroe was also there, throwing punches at one of the punching bags. They exercised a couple of combos together and had fun for one last time. And then the time came where Munroe needed to leave and there ways would part for a while as well. They hugged each other and then he left. Archie was left alone. Breathing everything in for one last time and then decided to go. Leave this place behind him to. Saying goodbye. It was already pretty late in the evening and he knew he could not postpone contacting Betty any longer. He could not leave without telling her. She would never forgive him. He put his phone out of his pocket and started to type.

**Hi Betts. Need to see you. -Archie**

He immediately got a reply.

**I’m at Cheryl’s. V drove. Can you pick me up? -Betty**

**Sure. I’ll be there in ten. -Archie**

Archie went downstairs, took the keys to his and got on the way to Cheryl’s. jalopy. It was nice a summer night. At Thistlehouse, he could see Betty already waiting in the courtyard. “Hi.” She simply said and greeted him with a soft smile. “Jump in.” Archie replied to her. “What’s wrong?” Betty asked, while putting the seatbelt on. “I need to talk to you. Alone. Where should we go?” he asked. She shrugged her shoulders with an undetermined expression. “Sweetwater River?” Archie suggested and Betty nodded approvingly. Archie parked the car just in front of the park surrounding the area of Sweetwater River. They walked at the riverside silently for a little while. It was a comfortable silence and Archie was figuring out how to tell her. Suddenly Betty stopped. The time Archie realized that she was not beside him anymore, he turned around to face her. “So, you are leaving tomorrow? Is that the occasion here?” she asked with a sad smile on her face. Archie was astonished. How did she know? “Who told you?” he questioned. He was a bit angry. He wanted to be the one to tell her. It was hard to figure out how she was feeling. The blond beauty moved closer to him. “I overheard your mum talking to Hermione.” She simply responded. “I rather heard it from you.” “I wanted to tell you. But it is kind of hard to get a hold of someone who is ignoring you.” He stated to explain himself. Betty nodded. “Fair enough. I’m sorry Arch. I thought this would make things easier for the both of us.” “And did it work?” Archie wanted to know. “No, it made things worse.” She admitted. He reached out to Betty’s hand and their fingers crossed. They started to walk again while holding hands. It felt like Betty’s hand was supposed to be in Archie’s. “Betty?” Archie said breaking the silence once again. She looked at him, while they kept walking. “Can you promise me something?” he turned his head towards her. “Please let us keep in contact.” “Of course. Arch.” She affirmed him. “I will call you more often then you wish.” She laughed and Archie took a relieved breath. She pulled him closer to her. He was happy as this was coming from her and he did not feel like the need to be close to her was one sided. She hugged him. “Let’s keep walking for a little bit longer. Okay?” She suggested and Archie agreed without hesitation. They walked at the river at least for another hour. He could not actually tell how much time had passed as he lost complete track of it and neither of them wanted the night to end. Then they finally decided to drive back home, which moved their goodbye a lot closer than they both wanted. “Where is Jughead tonight?” Archie asked the moment they got to his car. “Doing tape stuff with Charles and FP.” She responded seemingly a little annoyed. Archie had a feeling that their relationship was not at its best. It seemed like they were strained and something was looming between them.

They arrived at Archie’s car drive in the middle of the night. Still not knowing what time it was. The jalopy did not possess any device to show the time. Archie could see that Betty was looking at him uncertain of what was to come. Her phone buzzed, which sidetracked her for a moment. It seemed like she got a message. After looking on the display for a couple of seconds, she put it back in her pocket. Archie could not really read her mood right now, but she appeared to be a little annoyed on whatever she just read. He intently looked at her and she must have recognized. “It was Jug. He pulls a night shift with Charles.” She rolled her eyes. “It doesn’t matter.” She concluded and looked at Archie. He nodded and then a thought crossed his mind. “Do you want to sleep at mine today?” He felt unsecure asking that question, but it was his last night and he at least wanted to ask. “Sorry, if that was inappropriate, but I....” She put her forefinger tenderly on his mouth to stop him from talking. “Tonight. It is only me and you. Being us. Best friends.” And so much more. “Like it always was.” Betty responded. “Like it is supposed to be.” Archie added gentle but he could say Betty heard him. He took her hand and leaded them up to his room. He gave her one of his shorts and a shirt so she had something to sleep in. He only wore his boxers and threw a shirt over to make Betty feel more comfortable while she was changing in the restroom. When she returned back to Archie’s room they moved on his bed. He covered them both under his blanked. They laid there for a few moments which felt like forever until they finally turned to face each other. Archie offered Betty his hand. After looking at it shortly she took it. He could see that she was sad. It hit him again. He was leaving tomorrow. Leaving and saying goodbye to this wonderful girl. It was not something he wanted to leave or say goodbye to.

Archie moved closer to Betty so that their foreheads could touch one another. It was painful to know that this was the last time they would spend time together. They used to have sleepovers all the time. And then, everything changed. He did reject her, and she started dating his best friend. When he finally realized his feelings for her, he had already lost her. Or at least that was what he thought all this time. Even when they kissed at the night of the black hood and when they were faking it. But the kiss they shared during the night in his garage changed everything. Archie could not downplay his own feelings anymore and he was not able to pretend Veronica was it for him any longer. He did not care for anyone else anymore. Just Betty. He did not want to hurt Jughead and Veronica, but he also realized that it was time to go after what he wanted. It bothered him that he did not really know what Betty’s thoughts about all of this were. She had told him that she loved him too even though she still was with Jughead and loved him as well. Archie knew she needed time and he also knew she was conflicted. All he had was time. So that was the least thing he could give to her. But it still bothered him. What was expecting? He was leaving tomorrow.

“Betty?” he said while his eyes were closed. He realized that his voice sounded broken. It was hard. “Hm.” Betty moaned. “Tell me what you are thinking.” Archie whispered. The girl hesitated at first but then started to speak. “I’m torn. I don’t know what to do.” She paused and took deep breath and waited a few seconds. “I should break up with Jughead.” Archie’s heart took a jump but at the same time he was sad because he could tell it hurt Betty. “Oh.” Was the only thing coming out of his mouth. He was still holding her hand and caressed it fondly with his thumb. “I need to be alone for a while. I think. To sort all these feelings.” Archie took his free hand and petted her cheek. She closed her eyes and a sough left her mouth. “You know, even if I’m not physically there. Whatever you do or what happens. You can count on me.” Betty was looking intensely at him and his eyes were pointing to her lips. He was biting on his lips. How badly he wanted to kiss her right now but he knew he could not go there in this moment and closed his eyes. “I know.” She responded. “Archie?” she took a deep breath again. “You know that I love you. Right?” Archie watched her carefully, because he knew there was more to come. “But I have to figure out if you are really sure about this and we both need to be alone for now.” She concluded. Archie opened his arms and pulled Betty closer to him. She laid her head against his chest and he was putting his arms around her. That explained a lot. Her whole behavior the last couple of weeks made a lot of sense to him right now. She felt unsecure. How could someone so beautiful and special feel so unsecure about a stupid boy like himself. “Betty. I love you. You are it for me and I am going to prove it.” He kissed her head. “Do me favor. Before you leave for Yale. Go and see my mum. She has something for you.” She looked up to him. “Really? What is it?” Archie smiled. She was always nosy. He loved that about her. “First step in proving you.” He laughed. She punched him in the side. Afterwards they snuggled up with each other for a while until they finally fell asleep.

Betty had left before Archie woke up the next morning and it was probably for the best. He would not have been able to leave with her lying next to him. He put on some clothes and went downstairs. Everything was already packed up. He put his backpack and bag into his mum’s car and went inside the kitchen. His mum was preparing breakfast and listening to some of her old Genesis records. “So, I saw Betty leave this morning.” She said while preparing the coffee. “Yeah. Sleepover for old times’ sake.” Archie smirked. “Sure” she responded with a smile. They did not talk about it any further. Last night was something intimate. And it was something private between Betty and him. When they had finished their breakfast, his mum drove him to the train station. The train arrived shortly after they got there. They hugged, said their goodbyes and then he entered the train. As soon as he seated himself, he pulled out his phone and started to type in it.

**Last night was wonderful. Love you. Talk soon. -Archie**

The train was leaving the station as soon as he put his phone back into his pocked. That was it. He was leaving and going to the navy. He could feel his phone buzz in his jeans.

**Happy you feel that way :P. -Betty**

Archie rolled his eyes. She was mocking him he knew that. His phone buzzed again a couple of minutes later.

**I love you to. Don’t forget that. -Betty**

If someone could see him right now. He blushed and had the brightest smile on his face.

**I never will :*. -Archie**

_Everything was going to be alright. The time that they would finally be together would come and he could not wait for the day he would see her again._


	3. Time goes on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one, but the next is nearly done and longer.

Weeks passed by without any contact to Betty. Archie missed her but he had a lot to do at Academy. The training schedule was crazy and if the redhead had any spare minutes, he spent it with sleep. He never appreciated rest so much. One day a couple of weeks in the program, Archie achieved an old-fashioned letter. He recognized the handwriting immediately. It was from Betty. The envelope was classy, elegant and completely her style. He opened it and started to read.

_Dear Archie,_

_I got your present. You have no idea how much I appreciate it. I know we have not been in contact lately and I felt weird just calling you. So, I decided to write you a letter like in all the movies were the guys at the military are desperately waiting for post (don’t mock me on this). I hope you settled in just fine and are adjusting to the new situation. I arrived really got at Yale. It is amazing and it is just great to be out of Riverdale. We just finished to furnish the apartment. It took a lot longer than I expected. To pick all the stuff and the work. Unbelievable. It is only five minutes from the main campus. I think I will like it here. I already do. The summer in Riverdale was pretty quiet. Not much was going on. Cheryl threw a couple of pool parties. V and I went to New York to check out some apartments for her. She moved there a week before I moved to New Haven. I have to say Uni is hard. I am just a few weeks in, but it is already exhausting, and I am stressed._

_I miss you. I really hope you are good and doing great._

_Love,_

_Betty_

Even though he was grateful for the letter and the fact that she reached out to him, Archie could already feel that the distance pulled a strain on their relationship. It felt weird and was not supposed to happen. He did not want them to distance themselves from each other. The young man looked out of his window and lost himself in thoughts. It was a typical autumn evening and it was raining outside. Actually, it was pouring. He figured the weather would not be much different a couple of hours away in Connecticut, New Haven. So, he picked up his phone from his desk and dealt her number. The line was on hold for a couple of seconds before someone picked up. “Hi Archie.” She answered her phone letting him now that she knew he was the caller. “Hi Betts. How are you?” he asked. “I’m good. What about you?” The conversation was weird. “Me to. So, tell me! How is life at an Ivy League University Miss Cooper?” Archie said to relieve pressure from the situation. It worked. Betty laughed at the other side of the line. She told him everything that she has been doing the first weeks at Yale and that Cheryl got a move-up acceptance from Yale and moved there with her. They were actually sharing an apartment and it seemed like they had a really great time. Archie told her about the hard training schedule and his time at the Academy. She found it amusing that he appreciated rest so much these days. He used to make fun of her love to take naps. The talk lasted for at least two hours and it felt good. It felt good to reconnect. To catch up. “Arch?” Betty asked once they both were completely updated on each other’s lives. “Hm.” Archie mumbled as a respond. “I have to hang up soon. But promise me that from now on we stay in contact.” “If you insist.” He jokingly mocked her. “I mean we don’t have to. That’s fine.” Her voice revealed that she was not really serious. “Definitely. Betty.” He finally concluded to assure her that he wanted this to. “So, then. Talk soon. Have a nice evening.” “Talk soon Betty. Say hi to Cheryl please.” They hung up afterwards.

It was already pretty late. On weekdays Archie needed to be up at 5 a.m., which meant that he should probably go to bed soon. He cleaned up his desk, went to the group restrooms and then entered his dorm, where four of his five roommates were already sleeping. Luke, the fifth one, was still reading. He read a lot and was kind of a loner, but Archie liked him. Luke was a good person to talk to. He was the only one he had told about Betty. It was good to talk to someone about it. Someone who got it and was not included in the whole situation. He did not talk to Jughead since their senior prom. Usually, Jughead and Betty were both the people he would talk to in these situations. Since Betty was the person it was about and Jughead was probably still hating on him, he did not have a lot of options left. Reggie and Munroe were not the people he would talk to when it comes to love. He was still in contact with them, but they were only texting now and then.

The weeks went on. He and Betty got a routine that they would at least call each other once a week and sometimes, when their schedule allowed it, more than that. She was enjoying her college live and went to a lot of events, including parties. Veronica came to visit a couple of times and their friendship seemed to be at its best again as Betty also drove to New York every now and then. They never talked about Jughead. She never mentioned anything about him, and Archie did not feel comfortable enough to ask. He knew that the least contact she would have with him was at family holidays, but she was not in Riverdale during Thanksgiving and neither was Jughead. Archie, Cheryl, Kevin and Toni were all in Riverdale over the Thanksgiving weekend. They met up at Pops but most of their visits were short. So, it was just a short catch up. Archie was not sure if Betty was avoiding Riverdale or if she really had to learn. Cheryl did not seem too sure about the reasons Betty stayed at campus either. When their weekly phone call arrived after the festivities, she told him that she spent the days with a friend from Uni and Veronica, who according to Betty, did come over on the spur of the moment. It was strange. Archie knew Betty loved Thanksgiving, or all public holidays for that matter. Alice Cooper always made something special to eat and this year only FP and Jellybean were in attendance. Archie did not question her about the motives of her absence as it was obvious that she did not want to talk about it. One thing he was sure of after all of that was that she and Jughead were no longer together. But that was what she said to him before he left. Until the events of Thanksgiving he was still uncertain about it. Now he was sure. They were broken up and he would die to know how it all went down. Did she tell him everything?

The following December was eventless as Archie and his mother spent the Christmas holidays and New Year’s Eve with family in Chicago. Betty was in Riverdale over the winter break, but still no word of Jughead in their conversations. She told him that everyone was in Riverdale. That must have included Jughead as well. But he was not really sure. Once New Year’s Eve arrived, she was the first person he wrote his new year’s wishes.

**I wish you happy new year. I hope we will meet in person soon. -Archie**

**Happy new year to you to Arch. Call you soon. -Betty**

They had a long phone call, once Betty was back at Yale. Her Christmas break, by the sounds of it, was great. Cheryl, Toni, Veronica, Kevin and she travelled to New York over New Year’s and they had hell of a time. Archie was sad that he did not had the chance to see Betty and spent these experiences with her and the gang. Kevin had checked in with him every now and then, but it was not the same anymore. When the time arrived that Betty’s workload got heavier again, their weekly check ins transformed to every two weeks and sometimes less. Even though he felt he was losing her, every time they did talk, it felt like they just had spoken to each other yesterday. She was good in making him feel comfortable and it was probably not her intention to make him feel like she did not care anymore. Because when they talked it was obvious. She did care. She cared a lot. Archie’s own time schedule got busy as well and spring arrived sooner than he realized. On a Sunday morning in late March he realized that the last time he called Betty was weeks ago. Concluding from the realization, he decided it was time to call her. She picked up immediately. “Hey Arch. I wanted to call you to.” She softly answered the phone. “What have you been up to? All good with you?” Archie asked. “I am fine. Spring break is around the corner. I can’t wait to just do nothing for a change. What about you?” “I have a week off in the middle of April as well. I really need it.” He responded. “That sounds awesome. Do you have anything planned?” she wanted to know. “No not really. Just gonna hang. What about you? Any crazy Florida spring break plans?” He kind of already knew that she would not do spring break in Miami. That was not something she would enjoy. At least the Betty he knew. It could of cause very much be that living at campus made her love partying, but it was unlikely. Consequently, he could hear her giggle. “No. Definitely not. The others are going though.” Archie suddenly smiled by this information. “So, you’ll have a quiet spring break and nothing at all planned?” he asked to make sure that she was not going anywhere. “No nothing planned. Why do you keep asking about my plans?” She seemed curious. Archie laughed. “All good. Just want to know what you are up to.” They conversation stayed casual afterwards, but he did not care that it was not meaningful. Sometimes it was just good to have an easy exchange. Either way his mind was somewhere else. He got an idea. He needed to book a train as soon as the conversation would end.

_It was nearly a year since they last saw each other and that had to change. He could not let a year pass without seeing anything of her._


	4. Reunion in New Haven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer chapter again. It is an important one. So, I hope it is well.

Middle of April arrived sooner than the redheaded young navy trainee had expected. The two weeks leading up to it were busy. That is why Archie did not have any opportunity to talk to Betty again. It was Friday evening and his train to New Haven would leave tomorrow at noon. He was already laying in his bed listening to music. He opened his messenger to check with Betty if she was still going to be at Yale over spring break.

**Hi Betty. Just checking. How are your quiet spring break plans proceeding? -Archie**

Luke was in the room as well and saw Archie typing. “So, you’re visiting her? Aren’t you?” He asked. Archie confirmed his prediction with a smile. “Yeah. If her plans haven’t changed.” “Why would they change?” he seemed confused and took Archie a moment to realize why. “She doesn’t know that I’m coming, but I checked with her cousin last Monday.” “Alright. You are surprising her. She really must be someone special.” Luke teased. The phone buzzed.

**They’re proceeding really well. Cheryl just left to the airport and most of my work is done. All set up for a free time. A friend is coming over tonight. What about you? -Betty**

Who was that friend? Was it a guy friend? Even a date maybe? Was it really a good idea to go visit her without telling her? Without giving her any notice. “Are you good? You look like someone died.” Luke stepped up from his bed. “Hm. Yeah. Just fine.” Archie responded. “Okay I’m going to shower. Later.” He let Archie know and left the room to give him some privacy. What should he answer? Cheryl would have told him, if Betty was seeing someone right? Or would she? His display did turn off, so he turned it on again and opened the chat.

 **Yeah pretty much the same.** **Wise girl. Waited till Cheryl left to invite a date? -Archie**

He felt the heat rush to his head. Were they really having that conversation right now? They never talked about it and it bothered him that he did not know if she was seeing someone. The realization that she was not with Jughead anymore did not necessarily have to mean, there was not somebody else. Archie could see the jumping dots besides Betty’s picture. She was writing something. Maybe she did not feel the same way about Archie anymore. They have not seen each other for nearly a year. What was he thinking? A text blobbed up.

**haha. For sure. -Betty**

Archie was shocked. So, she was really dating someone. Of course, she was. Tons of boys must have been interested in her. Another message arrived.

**Not. There is not really someone who caught my eye. :P I would have told you. -Betty**

Suddenly Archie was completely calm again. He was relieved and happy. Now tomorrow could not arrive fast enough. He could not wait to see her again. They kept on writing for a little bit.

**Good. -Archie**

**What about you? :D -Betty**

**No. No one. -Archie**

**My friend is coming over soon. Talk soon? Have a lot of time this week. -Betty**

**Looking forward to it. Have fun. :* -Archie**

**Me to. :* -Betty**

Archie set up his alarm for the next day and then immediately fell asleep. All was good. Betty was still single, and he would see her tomorrow. He knew that he had to do something about this whole situation. She would not be single forever and one day someone could come around that she would like and maybe fall in love with. Archie could not wait for that to happen. He wanted her to be happy. That was his top priority, but he also still wanted to be with her and that would not change. He wanted to be one, who makes her happy. She at least had to know. These thoughts did not leave him over the whole night. Even on the train ride the next day it was the only thing on his mind. He arrived at the New Haven central station in the afternoon. The train only took 4 ½ hours from Washington to New Haven. Why did they not see each other earlier? They needed the time apart at the beginning, but afterward? They missed each other during their visits to Riverdale and then the time had passed by so fast. Nevertheless, he was here now and that was all that mattered.

Cheryl had given Archie the address of their apartment. He had checked it out on google maps last week. It really was just a few hundred meters from the main campus. There was supposed to be a bus stop right across from their apartment building. Cheryl gave him all the information he needed to get there. Archie went to the bus station at the central station. A few minutes after he got to it, a bus he could catch already arrived. When the bus started to move, he could feel his heartbeat rise. Here he was. She would be standing in front of him in a few more moments. They would be physically together. He could hug her again. Smell her again. Touch her.

Archie stepped out of the bus at the bus stop. He was standing on the sidewalk and he knew her apartment was located at the other side of the street. It was an old apartment building with a red-brownish facade and cute, little balconies. After he crossed the street, he pulled out his phone and dialed her number. “Hi. Didn’t expect you to call me that soon.” Betty laughed into her cell phone. “Yeah. I thought the chance to get you immediately after your work is done is higher, then in a few days.” Archie responded, while he was already checking out the names on the doorbells at the front door. They lived in the 2nd floor, so their tag was located in the second line from the bottom. It said _Blossom/Cooper_. “Yeah probably the right thought.” She said. He pushed the button and could hear the doorbell at the other side of the line. She was at home. That was good. “What was that?” Archie asked innocently. He tried to hide his excitement in his voice. Betty laughed. “To be honest. Probably the Pizza guy. I ordered in.” The door buzzed and Archie pushed it open. “Betty. I’ll call you back right away. I have connection issues.” Then he hung up. She was not even answering the voice machine at the front door. He ran up the stairs in the staircase as he did not want to take the lift and slowed down when he opened the door to the corridor of the second floor. Apartment 28 was the one he had to get to, and it was on the other side of the hallway. Of course. He had to slow down his breath. Before he had the chance to think about what was going to happen, a door just a couple of meters away from him, opened. He walked closer to it, and then it happened. He saw her. She had her back turned to him and was searching through a bag of hers. “I’m right there with you. Just have to find my wallet.” She spoke loudly. “It’s alright, take your time.” Archie said in return. She immediately stood still like she was struck by a lightning. After a short moment she slowly turned around and when she saw him, her eyes widened. Now that he could see all of her, she took his breath away. She looked amazing. Her hair was down and not in her signature ponytail. She looked more like woman. Archie stood there just smiling. She ran towards him and happily screamed “Arch.” He opened his arms to welcome her. Once she met them, they found themselves embracing in a passionate hug. A hug that was driven by desire. A hug that made up for all the missed time. “Hi.” Archie whispered in her ear. “Hi” she replied.

The hug lasted for several minutes without any of them saying anything. They both pulled away at the same time. “What are you doing here?” Betty asked once she was facing him. “Surprise.” Archie sheepishly said. “And what a surprise.” She seemed really happy. He was relieved that it worked, and she was as happy to see him again. “I thought it was about time.” He added. “Definitely.” She took his hand and guided him into the apartment. “Come in.” He followed her and laid down his bags in the apartment entry hall. “So, I give you a short tour.” She said and he just walked behind her. “This is our living room and there is the kitchen.” Betty explained as they entered the room next to the entry corridor. It was an open living room, connected to the kitchen. There were bookcases, a sofa and a television. Closer to the kitchen stuff there was a desk, a couple of chairs and also a counter with two bar chairs. The whole living room was filled up with plants and the walls were covered with pictures. A lot of them with Veronica and Kevin. There were a few of Cheryl and Toni and also of Betty with her family. One picture stood out to him. It was Jughead and Betty during sophomore prom. He was intently looking at it and Betty recognized. “Just a memory.” She explained. “It is beautiful. I like how furnished it.” Betty smiled. The balcony was just beside the sofas, which provided the room with a lot of light. Both characters could be seen by the way the living room was shaped. “The bathroom is in the hallway” she said while pointing back to it. Then she walked towards a door and opened it. “This is my room. Come in.” Archie entered the room and was speechless. This was so her. She had a couple of more bookcases, a study table and of course a large bed. The pictures in this room were much more personal ones and lot of them showed him. He was relieved. “So, you actually kept pictures of me?” “Of course.” Betty said as if this was not even a question. “Definitely, Betty Cooper living in this room.” Archie was still admiring the room and the personal handwriting which was so obvious.

They went back to the living room afterwards and said down on the couch. “How long are you planning to stay?” Betty asked casually. “As long as you want me to and don’t get sick of me. I have a flexible return ticked and I’m free till next weekend.” He responded to ensure that whatever was best for her worked for him. “That’s amazing.” She replied cheerfully. “What do you want to do tonight?” she added after a short time of silence. “I would not mind. Just hanging.” Archie said while giggling a little, but it was true. He was tired from the travel and just wanted to spent time with her. To catch up. “Perfect.” Betty concluded to confirm to him that she was fine with it. Probably happy that she would not have to leave the house. “I ordered Pizza. We can just watch a movie.” Archie smiled. Yes. That is what he wanted. Watching movies. Being in her presence. Talking.

The pizza arrived briefly after they decided on their plans for the evening. It was a fun evening. Archie felt like he was complete. Betty seemed to enjoy the time to. When it was time to go to bed, she made him the sofa ready so he could sleep on it. They had a good night rest and ate breakfast late the next morning. Afterwards, Betty showed him around campus. Told him stories from orientation week and other events. Her eyes were glowing the whole time. He could tell it was a blast for her to study here and she was really happy to finally share it with him. They just hang out, cooked or ordered food the following days. Wednesday that week they want on a hike at the countryside of Connecticut. They talked a lot made pictures to remember this week together. It was holiday from their lives. A break they both seemed to need.

By the time Thursday arrived, Archie realized that the days together were counted, and it made him freak out. He managed to dance around the topic of their current feelings. Or his feelings for her, but he knew he had to do it before he would leave in a couple of days. Otherwise they would just go back to the way it was the last year. They had decided that he should take the train leaving on Sunday morning. So, Archie would have time to settle back in at the Academy, before he would start his training schedule early the next morning. It was morning and he was still laying on the couch as Betty did not leave her room just yet. His phone buzzed. So, he sat up and opened the incoming text message.

**Hi red. I see you’re visiting Cooper. She got hot. Nice pics on insta. -Reggie**

He rolled his eyes. Of course, Reggie would write something like that. Archie typed in a short answer.

**Thanks Reg. -Archie**

He put his phone on the TV table afterwards and stretched himself. Betty must have been already awake as he heard her voice coming out of her room. It seemed like she had someone on the phone, but Archie had just recognized it. He was not sure if she was already talking for a longer time or if it just started. She came out of her room ten minutes later and greeted Archie. “Do you want coffee or hot chocolate?” He loved hot chocolate and Betty knew that. Coffee was not really his drink but the effect of it was great. As he had a fair share of sleep the whole week, he did not necessarily need caffeine. “Hot chocolate.” She smiled when she heard his wish and responded. “Of course.” It seemed like she wanted to be healthy this morning. She cooked oatmeal with some dried fruits and nuts. “Do you want a banana?” she offered while she was serving. “Sure thanks. Bets.” They sat down together and enjoyed the breakfast. It tasted fantastic. “I just talked to my friend Sarah. She asked if we want to go to the pubs tonight.” Betty started talking. “What do you think?” So, that was the phone call she was having. “Sure. Would be great to meet a friend of you.” He responded. “Great. I tell her we’re coming.” The euphory in her voice could not be missed. “What do you want to do until then?” Archie asked. “I don’t know.” She simply responded. “I have an idea actually.” Archie added. “Really? What is it?” He smirked. Her nosiness came to the surface again. “I saw your old record player and the records in the shelves behind the couch.” He watched her with anticipation and it immediately clicked for her. “Seriously?” she blushed. “Yeah. Sure. Why not? Old times’ sake.” He motivated her and one hour later they were singing, dancing and jumping around the living room. It would have looked silly for anyone else, but it was their usual. That was what them. What they do. What they always did. They were silly around each other. They always laughed a lot and it was wonderful. These simple moments with her were the once that were so precious for Archie. These were the moments he would capture and never forget.

The evening arrived and they both started to make themselves ready to go to the pubs. When Betty left her room and entered the living room again, Archie was breath taken. She looked amazing. Her style has become much more casual and not so tightened up anymore. She wore jeans and boots, had Bordeaux red sweatshirt on and pulled a leather jacket over it. Her hair was down again. He liked her ponytail, but he always loved it, when she had her hair down as it showed her beautiful golden curls. Betty realized the way Archie was admiring her and blushed, which made him blush. “You look great.” He complimented her. “You know. I meant to say it earlier, but those training sessions really work for you.” She smirked, while checking him out. Was she flirting with him? “So, you like what you see?” Archie asked. He liked the turn out of the conversation. “I never took you for someone who needs ego boosts.” She laughed. “Sometimes it is good to hear a complement.” He stuck out his tongue and then they both broke into laughter. The scene became much more serious after they both calmed down. Their found themselves lost in each other’s eyes. The tension that now filled the room was nearly too much to take for Archie. There were to many things unsaid between. So many things that they needed to talk about. Or at least Archie needed to talk about. Betty moved closer to him. She looked up to him. After one more moment of glancing, she whispered. “I think we have to pick this up later. Right now, we really should get going.” And then took his hand and pulled him to the hallway of the apartment. This was too much. How could Archie concentrate on anything else that was going to happen this evening?

And this is how the first part of the evening went. They were hanging out with Betty’s friend Sarah, who turned out to be a really nice person. She seemed to know exactly who Archie was. It was a good feeling as it meant that Betty must have talked about Archie. The pub was nice. It was rustic and definitely influenced by the wild west. It had a country flair to it. He could notice Betty starring at him every now and then over the whole evening and he sensed that she recognized the times he was staring at her as well. After a while a group of people entered the pub. “Cooper in the house.” A young tall man in the group screamed and walked directly into their direction. He was obviously already drunk. The man, who had blonde hair, green eyes and a seemed to work out a lot, hugged Betty first and then Sarah. “Archie this Simon, Simon that’s Archie.” Betty politely introduced them. They shook hands exchanging friendly one liner. Archie immediately knew he did not like that guy. Maybe because he instantly noticed that he had a thing for Betty. During the rest of the evening Archie’s jealousy grew stronger and stronger. He did not even know why. Maybe, because Simon was teasing Betty the whole time and she laughed a lot with him. Sarah was trying to have a conversation with Archie, but he was not really able to keep it going. “That’s how it always goes, when he sees her.” She said. “What do you mean?” Archie asked. “He tries too hard. That’s why he does not realize that she has zero interest in him.” A loud laugh of Simon distracted both of them. “I’m not so sure about that.” Archie responded, trying to hide his frustration. They stayed another round of drinks longer and then Betty seemed to have enough. She stood up and moved towards Archie. “Do you mind if we start heading home? I can’t take this any longer.” She rolled her eyes pointing at Simon. “If that’s what you want.” He answered, still feeling a little offended by this guy. Sarah nodded to show that she agreed. “So, I think we are going home now.” Betty let Simon know what they just decided. “Do you want me to walk you home?” He asked Betty and that is where Archie stepped in. “It is fine I got it.” “Oh really?” he sounded surprised. “Yes, really.” Archie answered rudely. Betty pointed a warning glance towards his direction and then smiled at Simon. “Yes. But thank you.”

Sarah was living close by and her dorm was on the way from the pub to Betty’s apartment. When they got there, she hugged Betty goodbye and then faced Archie. “It was nice to finally meet you. Hopefully see you again soon.” She said and then hugged him as well. “It was nice to meet you to.” Then Betty and Archie were alone again but the mood was a bit tense. They did not talk for the rest of the walk home and once they arrived, Betty immediately went to her room and closed the door behind her, only to come out of it a few seconds later. Archie was confused. What was going on? Was she mad? She walked up and down for a little bit and after a while, he could not take it anymore. “What is going on Betty? You kind of freak me out.” She stared at him. “Archie what was that tonight? You acted like a total ass towards Simon.” “I’m sorry, but that guy is a jerk.” he was angry. Why would she care how he acted around that guy? “Yes, he sometimes is, but he was never bad to me and I consider him a friend.” A friend? She could not be that oblivious. “Sure. Just a friend.” Archie responded angry. “Yeah. Just a friend. I have no interest in him. He is a player. He likes to flirt.” Her head turned red. “He likes you.” He stated. “Maybe. But I don’t care. Archie are you jealous?” That was a direct question and it hit him by surprise. Were they really doing this now? He did not answer, but his reaction must have been enough for her. “Do you want to know why I don’t care?” She paused. “The whole night there was only one person I had eyes for, and I thought it was obvious that it’s you.” She nearly screamed at him. Archie move closer to her and tried to take her hand, but she was to furious. “I’m sorry.” He said. “But I don’t get why you are so angry.” It was true he did not get it. “Because we are not moving forward. We are stuck.” “Stuck with each other?” He was afraid of the answer. “No, No. This is not what I meant.” She replied. “So, what do you mean?” “We are stuck in this state. Too afraid of what would happen if we move forward.” She continued and seemed to calm down a little. “What are we doing here?”. “Figuring this out.” Archie concluded. They were lost staring at each other again, slowly moving closer. When there was no space left between them Archie put his arm around Betty wrist and pulled her closer. One last breath and then their lips touched. They kissed and while the kissed lasted, Betty drove her fingers through his hair, and he used his free hand to grab her head to pull her even closer. They never kissed like this before. All the desire which had accumulated over the past year was given into that kiss.

When they parted, Betty leaned her forehead into his direction. So that their foreheads could touch. “Let’s talk about this tomorrow.” She picked up his hand and guided him to her bedroom. Once she got changed and Archie got out of his jeans, they snuggled up in bed together and soon fell asleep. It was an exhausting evening. They were both tired and they both knew that the conversation, they were about to have, would take a lot of time. It would be nerve wrecking, but this was the first time since they parted ways that Archie knew they were heading somewhere. This night, he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

The next morning neither of them wanted to leave the bed. They were laying in Betty’s wonderful bed and spent the time till early noon with cuddling and falling back to sleep again. Both knew that they would have to have that conversation eventually, but right now, they just enjoyed that they were together. Archie was holding Betty in his arms. He could smell her sweet flowery scent in which he got lost in so many times and it felt perfect. Being here with her. It is where he belonged. Betty’s eyes were closed, and she was peacefully breathing with her head on his chest, while he started to play with her curls. After a while she woke up and looked up from his chest to face him. Archie was admiring how stunning she looked. Even when she was still sleepy. “We should talk.” She moved to sit on the bed, while Archie also slipped up to lean against the wall behind the top of the bed. He nodded and watched her carefully. Not sure of what was about to happen. She seemed worried. “What is this? What are we doing here?” the blond young woman asked once she found the courage. Archie could tell, it costed her a lot of effort to say these words. He reached out to take her hand and she let him. It immediately had a calming effect on both of them. “I don’t know.” He was honest. He did not know what this was right now, but he did know what he wanted it to be. “The only thing I know is: No matter how hard I try I can’t get rid of these feelings for you and I don’t want to.” There it was. He finally said it. “What are you saying?” Betty looked at him. It seemed like she got what he was saying but was not sure if she drew the correct conclusion. “Betty. I think we both had enough time to think about this. I want to try this. I want to be with you.” Her reaction was not what he hoped it would be. She put her hand on her forehead and seemed to reflect on what he just said. Then she looked up again. “You live 4-5 hours away from here. How is this supposed to work?” She asked. “We make it work.” He assured her. “The only important question is. How do you feel Betty?” Her left hand moved up to pet his cheek. “I still love you.” She admitted and it hit Archie like giant wave of happiness. In his whole life he never felt like this. He could feel the endorphins rushing through his body. This time, there was no guilt towards third parties clouding the moment. It was just Betty and him. She loved him. “I love you to.” He said. They were both single. They were both finally on the same page of things. They had to try. “Betty, we have to try this. I know we will make it work.” He had to be the optimistic one because she still tended to be pessimistic. Archie leaned forward and they were captivated in another passionate kiss. Kissing her was so much more then he knew it could be when he was with other people. That was why he never wanted to kiss someone else again. Once they parted, Betty was the first to find her breath again. “You really want to try this long-distance thing?” “Yes. I already think about you all the time. This way I can always text or call you without contemplating if it is too much contact.” He paused and smiled. “We could visit each other on weekends or explore the areas in between Washington and here.” “Seems like you already thought this through.” Betty laughed. “I had a lot of time. And I don’t want to wait anymore.” Archie admitted. She moved her head in his direction. So that their heads could touch again. “Let’s try this. I’m all in.” She finally agreed. Now there was no holding back anymore. He picked her up, so that she was sitting on his lap, pulled his arms around her, she had her hands all over his body and they kissed.

They kissed, snuggled, lay in each other’s arms and cuddled until the afternoon, when Archie’s stomach started to make noises. They had not eaten the whole day and when Betty recognized his collywobbles, she petted his belly and suggested that they should order pizza. They were in the kitchen and Betty was boiling up some milk to make hot chocolate. It was impossible for them to keep their hands off each other. They had to make up for all the lost time. All the time they spent waiting for this. It was crazy how happy they felt. Everything finally fell into place. Where it belonged. Betty was his girlfriend. “I think you have to pinch me.” Betty said while Archie hugged her from behind and she stirred the milk. He playfully pinched her in the side, which had the effect he hoped for. She turned around, put her arms around his neck and pushed her lips against his. He slowly let his hand wander around her chest and explored her body. The scene got more intense and passionate with every second that passed. Archie pulled her closer to his body until there was no space left between them. Completely lost in the moment and then they got interrupted by the doorbell. They both needed some time to come to their senses. To catch some air again. Betty went to the hallway to answer the door. The pizza had arrived. Perfect timing. Archie was starving. Even though he would not have minded continuing what he and Betty were doing. Now, they had all the time in the world to explore each other. He knew he was leaving in two days, but he was sure that their next meeting was not too far in the future.

While eating the pizza they kept sneaking peaks at one another. Once the pizza was finished, Betty pulled strawberry ice cream out of her freezer to make strawberry ice shake, which was their favorite. Archie knew that she also really loved vanilla, but they used to share strawberry milkshakes during their primary school days. Despite the mood on the day, that was the flavor they could always agree on. When she was done preparing them, they moved to the couch, cuddle up and watched a random talk show that was on TV. Archie took another look around the living room and his gaze got stuck at a picture on one of the cupboards. It was framed and showed Betty, seemingly really happy and besides her was Jughead. Why did she still have pictures of him? On such a prominent spot? He had spotted that picture before and there was also one picture of him in her room. But right now, it bothered him that he did not know anything about their current status or better about their state of contact. The pictures were old ones. He did not know when they were taken, but it must have been back in high school. Archie felt insecure about the whole Jughead situation and something was stirring up in him. Betty must have realized because she looked at him intently, while she started speaking. “What is wrong?” He had to know. If now was not the time, it would never be right to ask. “Can I ask you something?” he returned her look. She nodded “Sure.” “How is your situation with Jughead?” She exhaled and something in her expression told him that she knew that this topic would come up sooner or later. “We are still in contact.” Was her simple and short answer. It was not satisfying as he wanted to know so much more and she realized again. “Arch.” There was a short moment of silence. She gave him an assuring glance and continued. “There is nothing to worry about.” Even though Archie was still eager to learn more about it, that was really all he needed to know. Betty now moved closer and gave him a kiss. “And by the way. If you not recognized. Here are lot more pictures of you.” She added. It took his breath away. That was how well they knew each other and that was all it took to make him feel secure again. She figured that the picture was the thing that was bothering him. He trusted her. That was not the issue he had. Everything connected to Jughead was just vague. He looked at Betty and it made his heart jump. She looked at him with a devotion that he had never seen before. That was something new. Something unknown. There was still so much to explore and that was something he could not wait for. It amazed Archie how Betty made him feel. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her head and then they continued to watch TV. Betty was with him.

Until Archie had to leave, they spent every second together. Kissing, cuddling, laughing and talking. Just being happy. It was the happiest Archie has felt since a really long time. Nothing more happened and it was good. They had time and the next step should be something special. He finally had her back. Ever since he rejected her those years ago, he had felt like he lost her and even though she told him that he did not, he knew it the second she started to date Jughead. Even before then. They distanced and other people got between them and it was mostly his fault. Now looking back at it, it was ridiculous that he has not realized it earlier. Betty was always and would always be the most important person in his life.

When Sunday arrived, they had a long breakfast together and then Betty escorted him to the train station. They had planned a weekend in the country the evening before. So, they next meeting was just two weeks away. Betty had booked a room in a cute little Inn and they would spend the whole weekend there. From Friday evening to Sunday. Even though both of them knew, they would see each other soon, the goodbye was hard. The shared a long and passionate kiss, hugged and then Archie turned away to enter the train. “I call you as soon as I arrive.” He assured her. She waited until the train left and waved. It was crazy how much he loved that girl.

_That was the best weekend of his live. Betty Cooper was his girlfriend. A dream come-true._


End file.
